This invention relates to a female voiding assist device and method and particularly relates to a novel urethral device to enable female voiding where natural urination does not occur.
There is a class of ureteral catheters or drainage tubes to assure the passage of urine from the kidneys to the bladder. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,531,933; 4,643,716 and 4,671,795.
There also has been a suggestion of a urethral catheter in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,651, the purpose of which was to open and keep open the urethra and thereby permit the flow of urine from the bladder to and through the sphincter.